


【小洛豪】杂酱面与片儿川

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 写了好几次2是自由职业的AU了，这次就让9来催稿吧～一个是成都最平常的面，一个是杭州最平常的面。一个冬天里的关于他们的平常爱情故事。
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 7





	【小洛豪】杂酱面与片儿川

1

杭州的冬天和他的家乡一样阴冷。

淅淅沥沥的冰雨拍打在挡风玻璃上，雨刷机械地涂抹一层水膜，任豪边等红灯边考虑一会该怎么对付那位。

确切地讲也谈不上对付。在他见过的作者里，徐一宁算是很好打交道的了，一向也都是保质保量按时交稿。可这次不知道怎么了，距离截稿日期只有不到两个星期了，承诺过的中篇却连个试读章节的影子都没见到。

莫不是冬季忧郁症影响了他的创作热情？

这段时间天气总是不好，他也有些烦闷，刚刚变道被超都让脾气还好的他差点犯了路怒症。

上辈子做过很多错事，这辈子才做编辑的吧。

除了为他人做嫁衣的本职工作之外，作为一名编辑还需要各种各样的技能。和负责的作者搞好关系防止对方跑路，考验的是社交能力。时刻分析作者在不同平台的社交网络动态，考验的是侦查能力和心理学知识。至于他马上要去做的催稿，考验的则是是否有一副铁石心肠。

能做到坚决不动容，就成功了一大半。

敲门声响起的那刻，裹在被子里点着香薰开着功放的徐一宁就感到不妙，估计是被他设置成消息免打扰的那个人来了。走到猫眼前一看，果然是来讨债的，来讨他欠下的小说债。

他这才知道后悔，不该把音响开得那么大声，现在想装作不在家也没可能了。

等了一会里面还是没动静，任豪都差点拿出手机播放他的催稿专用bgm“别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家”了，门终于开了，只穿了薄睡衣的人无精打采地出现在了他的面前。

手里的雨伞还在滴着水，任豪把另一只手摊平向上，伸了出来，“能交稿的话我就不进去了。”

徐一宁默默叹了口气，只好把他请进来。

“我还是不知道怎么写，实在写不出来。”他挠了挠乱得不成样子的头发。

房间比他的头发还要乱。玫瑰甜味的香氛弥漫，让人舒缓到昏昏欲睡。整个气氛非常不适合工作。

果然也如他所料。电脑屏幕里打开的文档上面还放着被他毙掉的那个构思，当时他写的批注也赫然在目，剩下的只有白花花一片空白。

“先多穿点衣服吧。”屋子里凉意挺重，被子没什么形状，散得很开，提示着面前的人刚才多半在睡觉。催稿也是要建立在关爱作者的健康情况和心理情况之上的，这点任豪一直做得很好，甚至做得太好了，好到他开始和往常一样自然地收拾起了房间里的乱七八糟。

真的是，催稿还提供家政服务。他这边整理着，徐一宁那边没找到适合穿的衣服，只裹了件白色茧型羽绒服，整个人蜷缩在沙发上。

这么看过去像是一个粢饭团。任豪摇了摇头，继续手上的活。

徐一宁签约他们出版社大概一年多。最早他只是一篇校园言情小说的作者，入围了第五届豆瓣阅读中篇征文大赛后，因为他们出版社和豆瓣有合作，有意在里面选新人，恰巧他的个人形象比较优质，方便出去签售，这才脱颖而出。

尽管职业素养不允许他表露出来，可是任豪心里面对徐一宁的作品是有一点看轻的。题材比较单一且格局小就不说了，对于他这个年龄段的作者算是正常。他主要看不上的是徐一宁的想法都很悬浮，所以从前期的指导和建议开始，都让他很费心。好在他很乖，接的约稿总能按时甚至提前完成，才弥补了这个缺点，任豪也就一直负责这边了。

他现在缩在那里的样子也很乖，带了点可怜见的那种乖。

床头柜上散乱地放着胃药和褪黑素，等着他去规整。

看到这些东西，任豪又觉得他的心情很复杂。越了解他的生活，越是分不清是轻视多一点，还是怜惜多一点，又或是喜欢多一点。如果不是这般的心情，以他的习惯，一早发现作者有拖稿倾向的时候，就直接过来夺命催了，而不会像现在这样事到临头才上门。

最近他应该是遇到什么感情问题了吧，那天发来的构想就跟以前很不一样。

“标题：失恋甜品职人

Tiramisu，“Tira”是“拉”的意思，“Mi”是“我”，“Su”是“往上”，合起来的意思就是“带我走”。

如果你爱上了一个人，只要给对方一块提拉米苏，就意味着将心交在他手中，愿意与其远走天涯。

于是有人说，提拉米苏的苦味，是开启爱情的钥匙，是从红尘走向天堂的滋味。

只是不要贪吃太多，否则你会习惯于忘记勇气，忘记带一个人、陪一段爱、远走天涯的勇气。”

看完第一段，任豪内心一阵咯噔。原来那个自然甜暖的徐一宁哪里去了？在这里硬拗疼痛情伤的又是谁？

而且作为一个把控知识关的责编，看了第一句就知道后面不用看了，何况那句话还是最重要的立意。

他马上发消息告诉徐一宁，tiramisu不是“带我走”，而是“打起精神”的意思。其实还有一些///情///色意味在里面，他没好意思说。

这就很尴尬了。好不容易想到一个切入点准备抒发一下最近的情感，还一开始就是错的。于是徐一宁彻底灵感枯竭了，这么一拖就拖到了现在。

任豪微信绑定的K歌软件加的好友也有他。不交稿也不回复消息，反倒是一首首歌发得挺多。随手点进去切了几首，不是“你有没有爱过我，有没有想过我，有没有，有没有，也会有一点心动的时候”，就是“谈感情总没有天份，太过认真，痛一次才晓得”，还有那个给了他被毙灵感的“带我走，到遥远的以后，带走我一个人自转的寂寞”。

不能让他再这么下去了。不论是为了稿子，还是为了他本人。

收拾完毕，他走过去问沙发上快要睡着的一团。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“那走吧，出去随便吃点。”

“你不催稿了吗？”粢饭团瞪大了眼睛。

“催啊，先吃饱再催稿。”

我也想让你日产两万字，可也不能硬逼。出去说不定还能有灵感，闭门造车只会越造越丧。任豪这么想着，立刻行动起来，把这人带离了这个充溢着悲伤情歌的地方。

2

「上官金虹道：“你早点是在城南’奎元馆’吃的，是么？”

西门玉道：“不错。”

上官金虹道：“你一个人要了一碗麻油鸡，一碗爆鳝鱼面，外带一笼肉包，鸡吃了两块，面你只吃了半碗，肉包吃了七个，是么？”

西门玉脸色变了变，冷笑道：“想不到帮主将在下的一举一动都调查得如此仔细。”

」

他们去的倒不是《多情剑客无情剑》里的那家馆子，但每次吃这个，任豪都会想起来这段。

那家他只在刚来杭州时慕名吃过，之后就没怎么去过了。原因是住的地方离得不算近，没那个必要专门跑去吃。

暮色四合，与之前来取稿的那几次一样，两个人一起撑一把伞去最近的那家吃而已。

徐一宁好像不太爱出门吃饭，更不会自己做，只是沉迷于外卖。所以出来的时候任豪也帮着把白天的外卖盒子都带出来扔掉了。

关于为什么不出去吃，他记得他也问过。徐一宁回的是不想一个人排队，也不想对面坐着陌生人。

毕竟是国内，没有人会开一家每张桌子对面都放一只巨型玩偶的餐厅。

那就陪陪他好了，虽然这样的机会也很少。

本地公众号里写到杭州大约有三万家面馆，不知道有没有夸张。但这么多的面馆里，平凡的门脸也总有它存活下去的道理。他们吃的这家算是很好了，至少一碗一炒。面实际一般，吃的是浇头。浇头当然要吃现炒，吃得到刚炒出来的烟火气，这就够了。

徐一宁的小说里差的可能就是这一口气。不过应该有一天会有的吧。

冬天阴寒，人往往想吃些厚味的东西，不怕油腻，只怕冷意压过了暖。

店家那厢切了薄薄的腰花，起火下料，油、酱、料、火翻腾，浓墨重彩。一碗拌川就好了。

到了徐一宁那碗，笋片肉片一起下锅，十几秒爆炒到断生，再下雪菜、清水、面条、盐，大火煮沸，起锅。一碗片儿川也好了。

整个过程很短，是一种程式，也是一种艺术。任豪是欢喜看的。

他也欢喜看徐一宁吃饭时的样子，带着符合他年龄的愉快。

他想，编辑和作家之间应该是又像朋友又像敌人的吧。为了一个作品，倾力合作，也为了一个作品，针尖麦芒。这次他要记得不能心软，需要做到像敌人那样，不过还是尽量当个友善一点的敌人吧。

好了，不想了。吃饭就是吃饭，要专心才对得起吃的东西，不要去想饭后的事情。他讨的只是合集里的一个中篇，即便上司给的压力很大，他也相信徐一宁会很快找到灵感的，就算真的找不到，那他帮他一起找就是了。

旁边那桌似乎是久别重逢的老友，在这样一间小店遇见了。两人一时感慨，生了眼纹的眼中有了些光芒闪烁。

任豪忍不住打断了吃饭的进度。

“你有没有想到……”那时我们有梦，关于文学，关于爱情，关于穿越世界的旅行。如今我们深夜饮酒，杯子碰到一起，都是梦破碎的声音？

“世界上有那么多的城镇，城镇中有那么多的酒馆，他却走进了我的？”徐一宁眼中一亮。

也行吧。约的是有关爱情的稿子，没必要搞得那么中年沉痛。任豪点了点头，表示对对方想法的认可。

“可是我还是感觉我写不出爱情故事，怎么办？”徐一宁烦恼的时候，下意识地就会把手缩到袖子里，有些无措的样子。又撑着下巴低头盯碗里的面。

“之前你写的不是很好吗？”

“但我最近失恋了啊。”想到这，他原本不大的胃口更小了。吃完浇头其实就饱了一大半，汤喝得也差不多了，剩下的也就剩下吧。

“你恋过吗？”这倒是出乎意料，看他之前的样子并没有一处说明他不在单身状态。

“暗恋也是恋好吧。”

“所以你之前写的那些，都是你的想象咯？那你也可以继续想象啊。”话虽然绝情了点，但催稿究竟还是他温情脉脉下隐藏的最终目的，任豪是不会为了一时情感忘了这件事的。

“你过分了吧。没有想象的对象了，我写不出来。”

掐指一算再拖也最多能拖一个礼拜了，好像事情比他想象中的要严重，他必须得挣扎一下，每天一万字也得让他写。

“那不说这个，你现在有思路了吗？”

“有倒是有。我之前那个想法其实想写的是恋而不得，然后可以加上今天这个几年之后的重逢，让我想想之后怎么展开吧。”

“不如就开始写吧，先把前面的部分写了，安排插叙倒叙都可。”

“我这不是没有想象对象么，之前那个的形象彻底崩了。”

任豪很想掏出计算器，帮他算算违约金恐吓一下他，但那还是下策，只是继续引导对方的思路。

“你再好好想一下，认识的朋友里面你能不能找一个，或者实在不行找个虚拟形象？”

“虚拟形象我代入不了。我想想……”徐一宁想了一会，又看向他，“用你行吗？”

“我？”他被吓到汤碗差点翻了。

3

“那要我做什么？”

“搬过来和我住就行。”

“行。” 为了保住饭碗，任豪立刻答应了。最多不过一个礼拜，他坚持得下来。

徐一宁提这个建议时也没想到对方能答得这么干脆。他想的是任豪要是不答应，自己就有了理由可以拖稿，要是答应了，找个人看着他也挺好的，不然他一个人实在是不想写。

他正坐在电脑前对着空白文档发呆，催稿编辑再次上门了。这会外面雨停了，寒意更浓，门一开一关，都让他不自觉瑟缩了一下。

这个冬天的确很冷，晚饭带给胃的暖意不消片刻都快消耗殆尽了。他住的单身公寓又是个开间，卧室和客厅连在一起，保暖性说实话不太好，经常写着写着就开始手脚冰凉，他也不是很在意。

任豪提了个大行李箱，在厅里安置起来，还顾及着把动作放轻，怕吵到了对方。

“今天要么写个大纲，要么先写5000吧，自己选。我会看着你的。”见电脑前的人半天没动作，任豪不得不提醒了一句。

现在刚过九点，这个要求也不算过分。

比起写大纲，那还是直接写简单一点，徐一宁想。他现在脑子还有点混沌，不适合规划全文。

“那我先写那个爱而不得好了，你回头帮我看看有没有什么问题。”

键盘的敲击声响起，任豪自觉满意起来。他带的东西虽说也不少，可他一向整理得很有条理，不用费多少功夫就都放在了合适的地方。

现在唯一的问题就是还不知道晚上能睡哪。厅里的沙发小了点，也能勉强凑合几天吧。

接下来他要提醒自己狠下心来，多push徐一宁一点，好完成任务。

「“谢谢你。”把最后一份提拉米苏让给我。

“没事。一会有课，我先走了。”

当勺子送入口腔的那一刻,柔软绵绸中待着的可可清香四散开来,轻轻一咬,咖啡液从手指饼干的孔隙出跳跃出口,花落不禁陶醉起来。

她不习惯欠人情，哪怕是她原本没什么好印象的人的人情。那之后，也不知是什么心理作祟，她鬼使神差地跑去徐微雨的班级门口，躲在那鬼鬼祟祟地向里看。找了半天，才终于在笑闹的同学中看到了他。他正坐在一个女生身边，那个女生想揉他的头发，然而他却只是笑着看过去。那双眼里的情绪，莫名地让花落心里一抽。她落荒而逃。」

任豪读完了新鲜出炉的稿子。

徐一宁今晚肝出来的文字还是一贯的自然流畅，甚至比他平时写的还要细腻。说不定读者也快腻味了他笔下糖分超标的小剧场，这样的故事读起来应该会更让大家有代入感吧。

那就继续让他保持这个进度，算来差不多来得及交稿。

把电脑还回去的时候任豪不小心碰到了对方的手，彻骨的凉意吓了他一跳。

“我可以睡觉了吗？”

这话说的。配上徐一宁带了疲累的眼神和有了哑意的声音，搞得跟他是个无情压迫长工的地主似的。

“当然可以了。累的话下次提前说啊。”感觉对方有了点感冒的预兆，任豪问他家里有没有药。

这节骨眼你可千万不能病倒啊，他想。

“好像有，在那个柜子里。”

柜子里也跟他没收拾过的房间一样乱。任豪找了半天才翻出来一包，幸好没有过期。

“捂一下手再喝。”

一杯冲剂递了过来，氤氲的热气上浮，挨着的手也一点点恢复了热度。

那边任豪正准备把带来的毯子铺在沙发上，捧着杯子的徐一宁倒是过意不去了。他家没有别的厚被子，这么睡估计离感冒也不远了。

“你来这睡吧。”他自然地拍了拍身旁的空档。

好像有几分尴尬又好像并不想拒绝。

好在刷完牙再过去，徐一宁应该是喝完冲剂后困了，抱着一个大型粉色玩偶看起来睡的正香，任豪也就拉了被子躺了进去。

一会想到故事里“花落”的原型估计是作者本人，一会又发愁明天怎么能让总编答应他再拖几天，任豪不免得有些难以入睡，最后还是强 逼自己不要乱想才勉强睡着。

还好有玩偶可以当个分界线，不然怕是连第二天的闹钟都要听不见了。

4

这周任豪的工作重心都得放在把这个稿子催出来上面了。一想起好说歹说了半天最后还是没争取到总编的通融，反而让他在家办公专心催稿，任豪就恨恨地刮起了鱼鳞泄愤，还自言自语配上了阴涔涔的解说：

“今天要做的呢，就是在这个弱肉强食的世界，解决掉一条鱼。首先，让它温柔地离开这个世界……”

这哪里温柔了。听着厨房那边刀子熟练刮鳞的声音，徐一宁吓得一刻不停地码字，生怕交不出稿也要被迫温柔地离开这个世界。

不知道是吃的感冒药里的成分，还是写东西写累了，又或是家里多了个人带来的安全感，他这两晚没吃褪黑素睡得也都很好，早晨醒来后喉咙的不适也消失了。

这样好的睡眠对他来说还是少有的，码字的效率自然很高。

任豪才搬过来，又是买米又是备菜，原本快落了灰的厨房现在堆放好了各种调料食材，他的生活品质也直线上升，连胃病都难得的消停了。

揭开锅盖，诱人的香气笼罩了小小的室内。扑面而来的白气散退后，奶白的汤咕嘟咕嘟地在冒泡。

帮他盛了一碗，还不忘加些白胡椒。暖意熨贴了他很久没被善待过的胃。

谁会相信为万千读者编织理想爱情的那个作者，写的都是他的幻想呢？徐一宁有时候会觉得这件事挺可笑的。除了手头这个故事，其他的实际上与他这个人的生活都没有半点关系。

他喝着碗里的汤，看桌子那头的人边吃着边审他今早的稿子。

现在的自己需要的真的是一个想象对象吗？是也不是。

他更想要的是一个切实的人吧，可以带他从自怨自艾走出来。如果还能让他的全部幻梦都化为现实，就最好不过了。

只是符合这个条件的人为什么会是催完稿就会消失的编辑呢？

「“我喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

“然后，你还是不喜欢我？”

“……”

高二整整一年，以及高三的上半学年，在花落与徐微雨之间，类似的对话已经重复了无数次。为什么会为徐微雨茶饭不思夜不能寐，花落就没弄明白过。她也曾试图回顾两人每一次的相遇，每一句的对话，最终也难以罗列出一条他能吸引她的理由。她只知道，只要想到甜品店里那个低柔的声音，想到教室里那双笑得迷人的眼睛，整个人便仿佛跌进了提拉米苏的柔软绵绸里，心仿佛要快乐的飞起来，却又满是不知飞去何处的惶然。

“哈哈哈哈，我还是那句话，你喜欢别人没关系，只要你记得还有一个我在喜欢你就成。”她朗声大笑，一如每一次告白后的结尾。」

“这是你的经历吗？关于花落。”即便这么打探实际是不应该的，任豪还是开口了。

今天的鱼汤他记得没有放醋，为什么尝起来有点泛酸。

“怎么可能？只有一小半吧。”

甜品店和喜欢是真的，剩下的都是假的。我才不可能做到告白过了不成还能继续告白下去，徐一宁戳着碗里的豆腐这么想。如果真的完全按他的经历写，那只会是一个人的独角戏了。没有人会喜欢看没有冲突的故事的。

“后面你准备怎么安排他们？我想先帮你规划一下。”

“我准备接着写男主找了女朋友，女主暂时退出，只在一旁默默关注。接着就是男主和他女朋友异国，撑了三年后分手，于是女主继续找男主。女主会一直很执着，一直追下去。”

“再然后的发展你还有想法吗？”差不多这又是三章的篇幅了，任豪算着版面。

“我想的是让女主没有告诉男主的情况下就去见他，才发现男主已经有了新女友。她又一次落空了。”

“到这里就结束了吗？字数应该还不够。”

真是个真实又虐的故事，任豪边听边打着大纲。

“后面就是我没想好的部分了。”

徐一宁有个坚持——不写结局没有定下来的小说。哪怕之前想的已经很好了，可结局没有定下来就是很不想写。要不是不写会让他和任豪都丢工作，他也不会抛掉这个坚持。

“我能听一下现实发生了什么吗？”

“可以啊，没什么的。现实其实挺无聊的。这次都不能算是失恋，更像是幻灭……”

他有多伤心难过吗？也就那样吧。其实只是突然不习惯了。不习惯没有人可以喜欢的状态。

现在想想他又多喜欢那人吗？也说不清了。可能只是需要有个人提供写东西的灵感吧。

还好对方没有真的喜欢上自己，不然还挺惨的，徐一宁想。

“一句话概括，就是他真的回头找我了，我突然觉得没意思了。而且我问了，他不喜欢我，只是不习惯我不像以前那样追着他了。”

最早的那几年里，他还会关注对方的事情，会为他新的感情经历内心刮过惊涛骇浪。可是后来，自己慢慢开始只把那人当成了灵感来源，疏远了联系，这才让对方回了头，但已经晚了。

他写过的那些故事，现在想想都挺讽刺的。

费了好几年沉浸在独角戏的时候别人毫无所觉，又花了两年编织那些幻想中的一起买衣服、做饭、约会，自然也只是在感动自己。好在还收获了一份工作，也不算白费力气。直到最近他不把对方当回事了，却得到了回应，这样的结局反而只会让他再也不愿用那个人当他的灵感了。

他不配再出现在自己的故事里。

这么想来，不知不觉中他早就放下了吧。

写这个也就当做一个标志，算是彻底放下。

的确是个无聊的惯例结局，细品下来只剩一丝苦涩了。任豪记完了全部，这次徐一宁的想法倒是不悬浮了，然而比起之前的那些约稿，却又更让他不舒服起来。

“其实到这里故事已经很完整了，如果你写的话，注意不要陷进去就好了。那天我们讨论的久别重逢你还想加进去吗？”

“把那个久别重逢放到这个故事里……我不知道怎么放。”

如果说那天，他想的还是如何在结局里耀武扬威，如何在故事里惩罚对方，现在他连一丝让那人出现的想法都没有了，他的注意力已经转移了。

“就让女主拒绝男主两次吧，两次中间会有一些时间间隔。”任豪心底不太希望这个女主那么卑微，就说了他的想法，“可以让她先当着男主的面宣布她不再喜欢男主。过段时间，再让意识到失去了什么的男主回头找她，却找不到。这时候让他们偶遇，男主表态答应和女主在一起，女主开始激动了一下，之后还是拒绝了，彻底变成陌路人。这样写怎么样？”

“我觉得挺好。”这样剧情不至于那么忧伤了。之前是有些太一边倒了，他写着也不太开心。

“这样的话，前面你就算精简点字数也足够了。”这么安排，波折上多了一些，两个人也有来有往一点，故事会更好看。任豪记下了这个想法。

“话说标题你想好了没有？”

“还没有。”

“打算叫提拉米苏么？我看你的线索里一直有这条。”

“算了吧。我倒是有点想叫《偶尔想起》。”

不如叫《从不想起》。任豪这么想着，还是问了他有没有什么深意。

“大概就是女主离开后，他才知道失去了什么，偶尔会想起女主吧。这样可以和之前从来不想起女主形成对比，给大家一种惆怅的感觉。”

“那就先这么定了。”男主偶尔想起女主还可以接受。他把这个标题记了下来。

5

厨房里他的编辑正在剁肉末，一把菜刀舞的虎虎生风。

虽然依旧是刀光剑影，动作稳准狠，徐一宁却不再害怕了，因为他差不多已经写完了。自从定下了后续情节，他这两天写的都很顺利。明天才刚第五天，他打算那时候再交。

昨天他们又去那家店吃饭时，他好奇问了任豪他的家乡最常见的面是什么，听了回答后就缠着他，要让他给他做出来好庆祝即将到来的交稿。所以任豪现在在做杂酱面，不过为了他的口味做的清汤。

真的好麻烦啊。他原以为会像片儿川一样简单，没想到做肉臊都要花这么久的功夫。

早知道他不提这个了。

猪肉粒要熬两个小时才能出锅，趁着这个空档任豪也过来检查他写的怎么样了。

「“我想，大概是因为我追了你太久，你不习惯我放手。”花落慢慢地说，“这原本是个很惯例的结局呢，默默付出的女主角离开后，男主角才发现早已习惯了女主角的爱，女主角的存在就如空气阳光一般，因为太习惯而忽略了其重要性，但失去了才发现命不久矣。”

她叹了口气，“可是哪来那么多阳光与空气。你只是希望我能继续喜欢你，满足你的虚荣心而已。我对你来说，就像是饭后的一道提拉米苏，如果有，自然是好的；如果没有，也不至于特别可惜。”

她那么久的放不下，终于能够放下了。

即使他依旧不喜欢她，即使他只是偶尔会想起她。 」

结合全文的氛围来看，任豪微微感觉这个结局结束得有点仓促了。但也还好，可以达到被采用的程度，也点了题。

这样看来，大概明天徐一宁就可以交稿了吧，自己也该搬走了。

这几天从片儿川开始，到杂酱面结束，也算有始有终。之后的徐一宁会不会照顾自己，好像他也不能够再管下去了。就当是做了一件好事，把他从那个丧气的氛围里拉出来好了。至于后来怎么样，他会试着不那么操心，叮嘱到了就够了。

“结局就这样吗？”他见徐一宁又把光标挪到了上面，做一些修改，不免有些奇怪他在改什么。

“应该吧。也有可能会添一点。我想吃完晚饭再过一遍，但是肯定不会大修了。”

“行，改好了再给我看一遍。”这几天他每日高产，气色倒还不错，没露出什么疲惫的样子，任豪也就不再多管，把想说的那句“多休息”吞了下去，任他继续坐在电脑前小修小补了。

肉臊熬好了，火调小了点，快炒收汁，出锅。他动作一向利落，自然是不会糊的。

反正肉臊做多做少花的时间都差不多，任豪就一并多做了一些，留了今天要吃的，剩下的都装好放在了阔口瓶里留待以后备用。他和徐一宁说了声让他记得一周内吃掉，见他应了，还是不放心，写了个便签贴在了冰箱门上。

“1/29之前吃完。”

顾及到他的胃，没有放红油，花椒面也放得不多，汤底是一大早就开始炖的用母鸡和棒骨熬成的清汤，青菜和肉臊在面上铺得很满。

肉臊的酱香遇上汤头的香浓，尝起来极鲜美，吃下去觉得整个生活都有味起来。

“正宗的是不是要去你老家吃？”

“那当然了。我做的肯定不一样，不过汤应该比外面的好很多。”

徐一宁不由得心生向往，又有点担心，就问他去的话吃的东西会不会都是辣的。

“那倒不会，有挺多不辣的可以吃的。”任豪拿杂酱面给他举例，辣的有素椒和红汤，不辣的除了清汤，还有海味、炖鸡什么的，“如果你去的话，还可以吃甜水面煎蛋面啊很多很多，我说不全。”

“不行，你说的我越来越想去了。”而且最好是你带我去。

只说了面的一部分就这样了吗，任豪看了眼徐一宁搭在桌子上的手，想到了自己爱点的炖蹄花，那时候还被朋友嘲笑过吃太多，不自觉地感到好笑。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么。你以后还是得自己学着做点东西吃，比在外面吃好。”笑意淡了下去，任豪凭空生出了几分怅然。

徐一宁应下了，留意到了一些什么。

他花了一下午，改的实际上是文中的场景。这次任豪没有和从前那样说他写的悬浮了，他却自作主张做了改动。校园故事要让大家感同身受的话，不如把甜品改成早餐，会更有代入感。而且重要的是他不想他的故事里出现的场景有一天被人看到，误会他没有放下，还在里面念念不忘。

那就改成排了好久的一碗片儿川好了，反正整个故事也是根据他高中附近的真实场景写的，那里的确也有一家挺火爆的。

他不会再怀念从未被旁人记住过的岁月和故事了，不然他只会一直扭曲真实的自己。这样下去，要和他共度未来的人会找不到他的。

提拉米苏就像他过去的那段感情一样，漂浮在半空，第一口惊为天人，吃的再多就是勉强下咽了。好在他还没有吃的那么多，还没忘记让爱重新开始的勇气。

不管他喜欢的人是因为稿子才对他这样好，还是仅仅因为他这个人，他都不会再像从前那样，默默地躲在角落里写那些永远不会被接收到讯号的文字了。

既然他的故事需要一个新的主人公，那他就去像花落一样勇敢地说出来，或者……还是写下来吧。

但愿他没有猜错，但愿他可以成功。

6

夜很深了，徐一宁靠在床头还在最后修改他的故事，有一下没一下地踢着玩偶，考虑是今晚就让任豪看到还是明天早上再发给他。

还是明天早上吧，万一……至少不是当面，也不会很尴尬。

“你还在改吗？我和总编说了明早交稿直接送审。”

任豪凑过来准备看徐一宁改的怎么样了，对方却动作很快地把笔记本合上了。要不是他之前看过上一版的稿子，都要怀疑他被骗了，对方实际上还没写完。

“遇到什么问题了吗？”

“那倒没有，就是我还不是很满意，得再改一会。明早我再发给你。”

什么时候徐一宁变成完美主义者了？任豪还记得最早认识他时这人交的稿子错漏百出也理直气壮的样子。

也行吧，要是改得不好，他交上一版也没什么问题。

昨晚是忘了给手机充电吗？早上他还是被徐一宁叫醒的，才发现闹钟没响是因为手机自动关机了。时间太赶，他只好让徐一宁直接把终稿发他，出门前还不忘带上之前那版的稿子才出发。

坐在工位上打开电脑，邮箱里安安稳稳地躺着一封邮件。徐一宁没有食言，只是附件的标题不是他们说过的《偶尔想起》，而是换成了另外一个。

任豪打开了这个稿子，却发现他等到了徐一宁的小说有烟火气的一天。整个故事的内核还是他们讨论过的那样，但却具象到像是会发生在这个城市的任何一个普通中学生身边。每个场景都带了年少时光独有的混杂了惆怅的亮色。甚至他之前觉得略有些仓促的结局也加了一点尾声，只是……

这个尾声，是他想的那个意思吗？

他来不及告假，顾不得手机依旧没电，交了稿后立刻回到了早上出发的地方。

“是你想的那样。”

既然任豪回来了，那自己也应该猜对了吧。

“吃早饭吗？”

早上徐一宁在家里有点呆不住，出去买了吃的回来，这会正好方便一起吃。这还是他第一次自己出去买早饭。这个星期胃好像习惯了早上要吃点东西。

油条和小葱裹在烙得微黄的薄面皮里，是分别刷了甜酱和辣酱的香脆。葱包烩和豆浆当早餐也是不错的，更何况有人陪他一起。

“那你以后再也不能拖稿了。”

“我哪次拖稿了？”看任豪刚要反驳，他赶快补上了后面的话“除了这次。”

“还有你要早睡，每天需要安排好……”

……

“话说我们一起吃了这么多次片儿川了，什么时候你带我去吃杂酱面？”

“我不是帮你做过了么？”

“你知道我是什么意思的。”

“你不会只是为了找人陪你去成都吧。”

“再不好好回答我就……我就生气了。”

“嗯……过年的时候吧，也快到了……”

「她叹了口气，“可是哪来那么多阳光与空气。你只是希望我能继续喜欢你，满足你的虚荣心而已。我对你来说，就像是寻常可见的片儿川，有没有你都不会在意。”

出了街口，他们便成陌生人。

关于后来：

气温骤降的一天，花落去了中学时代常去的那家馆子。只是这次，她不再是一个人，她可以安然等着属于她的那碗降落在桌上。

她和他讲她上学时候的故事，他未曾听闻的故事。

杭州人常说“一碗片儿川最是落胃”。在杭州以外的城市，你会遇见很多的猪肉雪菜笋片面，但只有在杭州，遇见的才是片儿川。

幸好，在杭州，她就找回了自己。哪怕是寻常可见，她也遇见了爱，遇见了陪她吃片儿川的那个人。」

**《片儿川》（完）作者：徐一宁**

《片儿川》完结付梓了。杂酱面与片儿川的故事么，才刚刚开始……

—FIN—

一个是成都最平常的面，一个是杭州最平常的面。

一个冬天里的关于他们的平常爱情故事。

❤️

注：3、4、5部分中的下划线文中文改写自小说《只是想起》by洋困困


End file.
